The next Generation
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: Zelda Elizabeth Hylia,(or Eli)Link and Zelda's daughter, must embark on a journey to avenge her brothers death and to save Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Please review!**

**Prologue:**

"She will be destined for greatness" Impa said to the newborns parents. They smiled holding the infant for the first time. "I can feel it you know" Impa stated.  
"Hard to imagine, she's so small." Zelda said smiling at the bundle in her arms. The tiny baby held Links finger tightly.  
"Shall I fetch Flynn? I am sure he would be happy to finally be a big brother. " Impa asked smiling.  
"No, he's sleeping by now." Zelda replied. Slowly a vision came upon her. It was jumbled as usual but still was prevalent.

_A girl, brown hair cropped short like a boys. The sword she once held falling from her hands clattering on the ground in the Temple of Time. She fell down slowly, everything turning black._

Zelda later explained it to Link.  
"You think it was her?" He asked "Our baby?"  
"Yes. She dies Link, whatever was happening at the moment before kills her. She can't ever… we mustn't let her fight Link. We must keep her from it." She explained in a hurry.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its so short. But its just a Prologue. Ehh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**i do not own Zelda characters etc...**

**Do own my own though. :) **

"Eli!" She heard her name being called in the garden of the castle. Eli, or Zelda after her mother, was a fiery young girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes, a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and the tops of her cheeks, and princess of Hyrule.

"Eli!" Her mother called for her. She stayed in her spot hiding in one of the trees looking out at the courtyard. Her mother, Queen of Hyrule, hated when she climbed trees for Eli always ruined her dresses doing so. But oh how she loved to watch her father practicing with the soldiers. He was a great swordsman with a kind heart, he was also an incredible King. She saw Flynn, her older brother, standing next to their father. Father bending down to help Flynn in holding a small wooden sword.

Flynn was seven years old, herself five. He had blonde hair like their fathers, with bright blue cerulean eyes. She wished she was in her brothers shoes at the moment being allowed to climb, and run, and play in the dirt.

"Eli!" Her mother spotted her in the tree scaring the life out of the young girl. She jumped so hard nearly falling out of the tree. Her mothers eyes wide noticing the almost accident.

"Zelda Elizabeth Hylia, get down now!" Her mother stated using her full name.

She sighed and came slowly down from the tree landing her feet silently on the ground. Her mother began one of the usual lectures she got for disobeying, running away, and dirtying her dress. It happened quite frequently. She looked up to see her father and Flynn coming around the corner. Her father gave her a face that made her laugh, angering her mother more.

"Link, this is not the time to be encouraging bad habits upon our children." She said coldly turning towards him. Zelda had been dealing with a lot of stress lately as a knew threat upon Hyrule has been imposed.

"What happened now?" He asked more Eli then her mother crouching down by the younger girl.

"She ran away again from her lessons. I have been searching all morning for her." Zelda stated rubbing her forehead. "I've been worried sick about her."

"I see she's here now Zel, come lets go eat." He said smiling and grabbing Eli's hand.

**These are just short intro-ish chapters to the actual story. :D Bear with me! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**From here out it will mainly be in Eli's p.o.v. this chapter happens when Eli is about six or seven. Own nothing Nintendo! **

"Its not fair!" I said softly as my daddy hugged me goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as its over." He said bent down to me and Flynn. Father was going off to war, I was unsure why but I think Flynn and Mamma knew. Flynn stood tall trying to look as much like a young prince as he could. They did not know how sad it made me though, to no longer have my dad around to stick up for me, to tell me stories, to go on horse rides and walks and trips to the lake. I did not understand why he had to go.

"I thought the king didn't have to." I stated feeling tears come down my round cheeks. He wiped them off before kissing my cheek.

"Sometimes they do though." He smiled hanging his head down, "You will be fine my little princess." He gave me one more goodbye hug before turning to Flynn, "You have been growing into a fine young man Flynn, take care of your mother and sister." Flynn smiled, I knew if he replied he would surely cry. Papa turned to mother now, getting out of his kneeling position. "It will be fine," He told her. Rarely did mama drop her composure but now was the time too. Mama hugged him tightly tears now coming out of her grey green eyes. They whispered something to each other I couldn't hear. Soon a man I knew that was papas friend in the army came telling him its time to go. Papa let go of mama turning quickly and mounting his horse, Epona.

Soon him and the others where out of sight, everyone in Castletown who came to see them off began returning slowly to their houses. Mama took me and Flynn's hands leading us back up the castle steps. I watched as the guards closed the big wooden doors. My heart sunk as I fully realized that my papa was not coming in with us this time.

**Please Review! I promise that the chapters will be longer soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Own nothing. Etc….**

Its been two years since my father left. Two long years since the war began between Holodrum and Hyrule. Men from Labrynna came through a few days ago on the way to go help Hyrule, Termina was staying completely out of the war, so I heard from the guards. Most of the days me and Flynn spent together either running from our parents long time friend, and our care-taker, Impa, or playing games spread out on the floor in our room. We had our usual studies with mother, and Flynn had his sword training.

I knew mother missed father more than me and Flynn put together. She spent days staring out the window in her room just waiting for him to return. Some nights she would come in and sit with me and Flynn for hours reading stories to us, drawing out her own bedtime not wanting to return to an empty room again. The only time she really cheered up these days was when we received a letter from Father. One to each of us. I must have re-read the last one he sent a million times as I am sure Flynn and Mother did the same with theirs.

I held my last letter from him in front of me as I set in my bedroom window sill. Rain came down outside, the sky grey but I smiled anyways currently reading it.

_To Eli,_

_Today me and a few others decided to take a trip into one of the small markets. A few people where opposed to us being there but the majority welcomed us and decided to not think anything of the war. While were where there I bought something for you. A souvenir of sorts. I also got your mother and Flynn things as well. I only hope- _

Thunder boomed causing her to jump out of my skin. I felt goose bumps form on my small arms. I looked outside to see lightning flash and than hear the thunder again. I quickly set my letter back in its hiding place among the others before running out. Flynn was already standing outside his door in the common room that acted as a living room between our chambers. He gave me a look that I knew all to well, _check on mom. _

I exited the sitting area and made my way down the hall towards our parents room. Flynn fallowing silently behind me. I opened the door slowly and found our mother sitting on the small couch in front of the fire place. Me and Flynn knew very well that our mother was terrified of thunderstorms. Without father here me and Flynn usually sat with her until it was over. I moved to the couch on one side as Flynn grabbed a blanket and moved to the other stretching it over the three of us. I leaned against mother hugging her.

"Mother?" Flynn asked

"Hmm?" She replied softly wrapping her arm around both of us.

"How long until-" He paused.

"How long until father is home?" I finished for him. Out of the two of us, I was the braver, the bolder. I would finish sentences he was to afraid to.

She did not reply as another thunder sounded. We all jumped slightly. Slowly after a minute I fell asleep in her arms. There are very few times when me and mother actually get along, most of them neither of us is talking.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Own nothing! PLEASE R&R!**

Have I ever mentioned that I absolutely hate wearing dresses. Especially the formal ones that I only wear on special occasions, but it did not matter today. Father was coming home, to arrive in Castletown this afternoon along with the others. He won't even recognize me or Flynn. He has missed four of our birthdays, myself now ten, and Flynn now twelve, almost a teenager. We stood with our mother yet again on the steps of the castles entrance. People of the town came out as well filling the streets. No one knew yet who was killed, or injured, in battle, we all just prayed to the goddesses that it was not the man that belonged to our families.

Mother had bags under her eyes from sleepless nights over the past four years making her look older. She looked on worried expression on her face. Clapping started as a few soldiers rounded the corner of the streets. I squeezed mothers hand reassuring her, well at least I thought I was, that father would be home any minute.

She smiled down at me before kissing the top of my head. More of the soldiers filled into the castle entrance, but so far father was no where in sight. I was growing impatient, as I am sure mother and Flynn where too. More clapping came as the rest rounded the corner, leading them and holding the reins of a horse I knew too well was Father. I released mothers hand and ran down the steps almost tripping on my dress. Flynn soon fallowed me.

"Father!" I ran up to him hugging him tightly. He picked me up and spun me like he used to when I was smaller.

"Look at the two of you!" He said, "Has four years really caused you both to become so tall!" He smiled brightly at us. "Come let us go to your mother, I am sure she must loath that both of you are running in such nice clothing." He joked me and Flynn laughed in return.

Mother looked like she did not care at the moment. She smiled at father and herself went down the rest of the steps in an almost run to great him. He pulled her in tightly and held her for a few minutes before letting go. He took her hands in his smiling at her then the four of us walked inside the safety of the castle.

There have been times before, when my father would take us outside the walls. It made mother a nervous wreck but she sometimes joined us anyways. Over the next month we spent plenty of days outside the castle enjoying the years we had not had our father at home. Flynn and father had started up swords again, Flynn was happy to have his original teacher back, but seemed less enthused about it. See my brother loved to read and write and all that other junk. Stuff I was usually stuck doing. Like today, here I am sitting in another lesson with my mother, myself not even caring what its over.

"Eli, can you answer it?" She asked trying to be patient.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at the math equation before me. The words just jumbled, I hate when that happens. I squinted hard down at the stupid piece of paper. I heard mother sigh at me.

"Why can't I fight?" I asked her. I have asked over a million times this past year.

"Your only eight Elizabeth." I sighed at her, much louder, and very much on purpose.

"Flynn gets too!" I stated.

"You get to do things he doesn't. Extra studying time, more-" "I don't care about those things!" I said standing. I moved to the window. You can see the practice yards from here. Flynn looked up at me and frowned shaking his head. He said something in our 'sign language':_ help me. _I smiled before signing back : _Ditto._

"Zelda Elizabeth," My mother commanded, " Sit down."

I shook my head before returning to my seat at the desk.

"Why can't you just behave like your brother." She said frowning down at the paper. Like my brother. Those three words I can't stand. Flynn and I, while similar, are complete opposites. He is calm, collective, eager to study, and myself brave, bold, eager to be free. Flynn enjoys learning history and math, and even about the works of being a king. I hate it.

"You should have just had him then." I say angrily before standing and leaving the room slamming the wooden door behind me. One of the maids gave me a look in the hallway.

"Sorry." I said. If its one thing both my parents have taught me, is always no matter what, treat others as equal power to yourself.

"No apologizing miss Eli" She smiled before continuing down the hall.

I left to my room making sure to slam the door loud enough my mother would hear. Sometimes I hated her. No. Never hated, just strongly disliked. She did not understand me at all, but instead tried to force me to be like her. Its not who I am, and I will never be like that. She's a coward and I will not be compared to her.

**Please Review! It would make me so happy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Own nothing(but my ocs of course!) Please R&R**

"Come on Eli!" Flynn said to me. I am now sixteen years old, Flynn a young man of eighteen. The last two years Flynn has been teaching me everything he knows with the sword in secret. At this moment in practice he stood a bit away as I beat the crap out of a practice dummy with a sword.

He was grinning off to the side watching me. "What would mother say? Seeing you like this?" He asked with a bit of a laugh. I smiled. Currently I had grass in my long brown braid, mud on my shirt, a pair of Flynn's old pants and riding boots on, and holding a sword.

"She would scold me for weeks, disallowing me to do anything but embroidery, etcetera, etcetera." I said with a smile, "I think father has known though."

"What makes you think that?" Flynn asked raising an eyebrow throwing me a wooden sword . I catch it dropping the real one in a fluid motion and crouch facing my brother. He , also holding a wooden sword, nods to me to begin.

"Just seems like he does." I say beginning the fight. "The way he talks about fighting around-uh!" I said blocking his blow with my sword, "us." I continued.

"I thought mum was the one with the Triforce of Wisdom?" He said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. Soon our battle got deeper and we stopped talking. Not long into it I disarm him of his sword pushing it up with my foot and catching it in my other hand. I point mine at his throat and smile triumphantly. Flynn smiles back and nods. The clock towers bell strikes seven. I suddenly realize how late it is.

"Oh crap!" I say, Flynn gives me a look: _what? _"The ball!" His eyes widen.

"I knew we where forgetting something." He stated. "Mums gonna kill us!"

"When did it start?" I asked helping him clean things up in our private glade.

"Now." He said. We quickly put the gear in the shed nearby before running full speed to the castle entrance.

_(pause...or whatever...)_

"Where are they?" Zelda said pacing in the corridor. Link stood nearby the doors that entered the ballroom.

"Link, its her birthday ball…" She said . Link stood in front of her grabbing her hands and smiling.

"They are coming, relax." He said kissing her forehead, she smiled straitening his collar and smoothing his shirt.

_(and begin first person)_

The sound of me and Flynn's footsteps echoes through the nearly empty hallway. We run to the end where our parents are waiting for us. Mother sighs turning towards me immediately pushing my hair back out of my face. " How you let your hair get like this…" Her voice trailed off. "Is that mud on your cheek?" She turned to Flynn who began wiping his own face with a handkerchief father handed him. To put it fair, this was not a once in a life-time occurrence. Either me, or Flynn and I , where always late to something. Mainly me to be honest. "Are you wearing boots… and what is that, pants?" I did not have time to take them off. Mother said she sighed shaking her head. She went to the chest that was in the corner, "Take your pants off." She ordered me. I fallowed her and took my boots and than my pants. No one saw anything mind you, I have gotten quite good at changing in front of my family members. Mother sat the heels she kept in the little chest for these reasons down. I stepped into them as she through my previous shoes into the chest and closing it.

I turned back to my father and Flynn. Flynn now had his crown upon his wavy blonde hair. Fathers face a mask as always, but Flynn could not help but not hide the smile on his. Mother turned to him and checked Flynn over. She sighed, "Shoes?" Turning back to the chest. Flynn rolled his eyes.

"Where were the two of you?" Father whispered to us,

"Some practice dummies needed to be taught a lesson." I joked, father laughed softly.

Mother once done with Flynn looked both of us over once more, "The two of you…" She shook her head hooking arms with my father. I stood next to Flynn behind them as the doors opened by the two servants. My parents thanked them softly as did I and Flynn. They nodded in reply. As always, mainly at my fathers request, we where not announced to our guests. Hylians, and others from all the provinces where in attendance.

Impa, my mothers and now my, maid smiled at us before talking to my parents. Me and Flynn wandered throughout the crowds of people, and non people. A few Zora monarchs where in attendance, as well as Gorons, and Sheikah. The Sheikah though stood silently with the castle guards for extra protection.

After an hour or so of mingling and small talk the trumpets sounded. Flynn pulled me to the side closer to the thrones that stood at the back of the room on a raised platform. Our parents standing on the platform. I sighed, great. I knew what was to come my mother had made me rehearse for days. I was to officially be crowned as a young adult. Yes I have had tiaras before, the first one at the age of twelve. My mother saw this one as a right of passage. I was no longer a girl. I was soon called to the front and the ceremony began.

It was fast of course, and after I had to walk around with a much heavier tiara than I was used to on my head. This one had been my mothers when she was my age. A few times I came close to it almost falling on the ground, or at dinner into the food. My mother constantly giving me a worried expression. I admit, maybe I am a tad bit reckless.

"Have you thought of a suitor?" A young man sitting adjacent to me asked.

"Um." I paused, my mother yet again giving me a look that I did something wrong. _Poised, refined._ I repeated in my head. I dabbed my mouth with the napkin daintily. "No sir, I have yet to give the subject much thought." Goddesses I hated talking like that.

"Oh?" The young man said. While this boy was attractive, I just found no interest in him. "Are you taking any candidates?" I saw my fathers face from the corner of my eye transforming from mask to defensive father mode.

"Not quite yet sire." I said politely.

He nodded, "In time than." Than returned to his plate.

I gave Flynn who sat directly across from me a look. _Help me!_

He smiled and I could see the taunt in his eyes. Flynn signed, in our little language, _nope, not a chance, I got to deal with it too. _

I began to respond when from the end of the wide grand table, next to me my mother kicked my shin with her foot. I flinched. _Sure, get mad at me!_ I knew that at the end of the night I was definitely going to receive a lecture.

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Own nothing. (But my characters har har.) **

"She cannot continue behaving like this." I heard my mother say to my father. I stood hidden behind a turn in the hall listening to my parents talking. They where slowly making their way to my room to yet again have another 'discussion' with me.

"Zelda…" My father began softly.

"She can't. The sneaking around, the misbehaving, the talking back. All of it!" My mother paused, "If something where to happen to Flynn, Hyrule would fall on her…" Her voice took on a darker undertone. I furrowed my brow and wanted more than anything to yell something back to her right now. I would not make bad for a queen.

I heard my father sigh, "Give her a break Zelda." He said almost inaudible. "We where teenagers once as well." I heard there footsteps coming towards me. Quickly opened and closed my door softly and made my way to sit on the chair in front of my armoire. I sat the crown I wore on the fine mahogany , the crown making a click as it hit the wood. Yes, you are normally supposed to set such a tiara on something soft, a small pillow or along those lines so it would not scratch the jewels, but I did not care. I usually don't.

The door opened a moment later, my parents entering. I did not look at them, instead started to braid and ,than undo, my hair. My mothers reflection showed up behind mine. I met her eyes for a brief moment in the mirror. I looked just like her aside from a few small things. Same dark hair, same ears, lips. She placed a hand on my shoulder letting it rest lightly. The golden Triforce was on it the leftmost bottom triangle shining bright. _Triforce of Wisdom. _I looked at it than back at my own reflection.

"Come sit with us." My mother said softly to me in her honey sweet voice. I glanced at her eyes than back to my own. "Eli?" She asked when I did not respond or make to move.

I sighed sending a little puff of steam towards the glass before standing and going to sit in the chair. There is a little sitting area in my room, most the bedrooms had this, than my bed further back. Next to my bed was an engraved chest, and on the wall adjacent was an oak dresser. My parents sat on the love seat next to the chair neither one of them making any noise. You would think they where not real aside from their chests gently rising and falling.

"Eli, what are you hiding from us?" My mother asked, her hands settling daintily in her lap. I noticed her as she absentmindedly played with her wedding ring on her finger. I looked at the ring. It was not fancy like most, simple with one diamond on it. My father was the simple kind of guy. He put his right arm behind my mother resting it on the back of the couch.

"Nothing." I answered, "Why would you-"

"You have been sneaking around the castle, don't think its gone unnoticed. You are late to everything and continue giving excuses. You-" Mother began, cutting me off.

I cut her off in return, "Nothing is going on mother." I looked down than back at her, the clockworks of my brain turning trying to find words. "You know that I would not lie to you and father."

She gave me a sad look, now I really felt guilty. Should I tell them? Should I say that yes I have been lying to them. Yes I have gone behind there backs. I have been practicing battle skills. No, they would ask who taught me and I could not do that to my brother.

"Is it a boy?" My mother asked. I laughed inwardly at the comment and barely suppressed a smile. Instead I gave her a weird look. Father smiled at me before kissing the side of my mothers head.

"No!" I said, "Trust me, all the boys my age are dumber than bokoblins!"

"They are not that brainless Eli." My mother stated .

"Zelda, smile, it was funny." My father said grinning at my mother. You see there has always been more of a connection with me and my father. He understood me, I suppose you would say. Unlike mother he never judged anything I did, or said. Mother on the other hand picked every minute detail that I was doing wrong and called me out on them.

"Link," My mother began taking on the stern voice she used when correcting me, "You are not setting a good example for her."

Father scoffed before standing, "She's fine," He turned to me kissing the top of my brown hair and squeezing my shoulder. "Give her a break." He said turning to mother and offering his hand to help her up. She ignored him before standing on her own she smiled at me.

"Our conversation is not over." I winced inwardly at her comment as I watched her and my father leave the room. Once gone I let out a breath slouching back into the chair.

"That went better than I thought." I told myself with a smile.

**A little Filler-y eh… please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Own nothing(but OCs of course!) Please tell me what you think!

There have been times that I have wondered why my father loves my mother so much. She can be so…so… ugh! After an argument with her all I can think is, how can father love you. Then I remember who they are, and what they went through with each other. The Triforce that was within each of them was a burden that they both shared. They had both fought that monster of a man together, Ganondorf. I also remember mother also keeps her queenly behavior up around me and Flynn, but when its just her and father the act drops. I have seen them alone together in the gardens, mother completely dropping her composer as she slouches on the bench. She becomes just Zelda, and not the Queen. _If only she were like that with me, _I thought, _maybe we would get along better._

Father on the other hand, mother had every reason to be in love with him. He was the perfect husband, father, and King. Strong, steady, warm, everything any girl would want in their father. He also had a sense of humor, that's why they got along so well together for even as King he was still Link.

"I wanna tell him." I told Flynn from my position in the tree above him. I had gone so quiet, deep in thought, he had forgotten I was there. His blonde head yanked up from the book he was reading and stared at me through the branches.

"Tell who what?" he asked taking his reading glasses off and setting them down with the book.

"Father." I licked my lips, "I wanna tell him I have been practicing with the sword."

He looked shocked, surprised, than confused, "Why?" He asked shaking his head.

"I don't know. I just do." I was unsure how to explain to Flynn, even more unsure how I would tell my father.

"Eli, mother can read his thoughts you know?" Flynn explained, "Through the Triforce, they can sense each others emotions, thoughts, you name it."

I bit my lips looking up at the sky noting the storm clouds building up in the distance. I began to get the foreboding feeling, like the one I had once when I was little just before a small moblin group attacked me and Flynn in Hyrule field, right in the pit of my stomach. Flynn stood up and picked up his belongings giving me a look before turning his head in the direction of mine. A breeze had picked up blowing my hair in my face.

"We should get inside." He said waiting for me to climb down from my position. We entered the walls of the citadel silently, myself taking glances at the sky noting the clouds getting closer, and the knot in my stomach growing.

**Please Review!**


End file.
